Always and Forever
by AnimeAddictXD
Summary: A short story I wrote for a friend of mine and thought I'd post it here. Luffy will always come and save her, no matter what. Always and Forever. A Luffy x Reader (I guess you call it). Hope you enjoy!


Always and Forever

It was a normal day, or as normal as it gets on the thousand sunny. Everyone was relaxing today. Chopper and Ussop were playing on the deck, Robin and Nami relaxing inside, Sanji was preparing lunch for everyone, Zoro was training, Franky steering Mari was sitting on deck enjoying the sun and Luffy was sitting on the head of the sunny looking for new adventures. Mira was Luffy, Ace and Sabo's childhood friend, she was the closest to Luffy though. She was Red haired Shank's little sister which is how they met. Luffy and Mari had been through thick and thin together so when he asked her to join his crew she didn't have to think twice about it and immediately said sure! Mira was also a Devil Fruit user. She used the drawn-drawn fruit. Anything she drew came to life.

"Oi! I'm hungry! Sanji, food!" Luffy yelled towards the back as he jumped off the giant Lion head.

"It's almost done so stop annoying me!" the cook answered from the kitchen. Luffy walked towards Mari and poked her. She looked up at Luffy who was practically drooling on her.

"Eww, what Luffy? "She asked, a bit annoyed even though she already knew what he wanted. He looked at her and smiled.

"Can you go get me some meat? Sanji will give it you but he won't give me any… hmph. I don't know why not." He pouted as he crossed his arms. Mira sat up and chuckled.

"It's because you'll end up eating all our food supplies if he did. Ok, but this is the last time Luffy, understand?"

"Hmm! You're the best!" Luffy nodded as he hugged Mira. She blushed a little but made sure no one saw. Mira's had a crush on Luffy ever since they were kids. She loved his childish and goofy ways. She also loved it when he got serious though, but most of all she loved his smile.

"Sanji-kun" She yelled as she got up.

"Yes Mira! You yelled?" The love cook came storming out of the door, his eyes turning to little hearts.

"Can I get some meat please?" She asked as she put on the cutest face she knew to make.

"Of course! Anything for you!" He answered as he walked back into the kitchen and got some meat. He handed it to her and went back to prepare the rest of the Lunch.

"Here Luffy." She smiled as she handed him the meat. He smiled back at her and just as he was about to eat it, the ship started rocking back and forth.

*BOOM….BOOM*

Cannon fire from behind.

"The Marines! We've been spotted! Everyone run!" Ussop yelled as he ran back and forth. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy ran to defend the back while the Marines continued their assault on the pirate ship. Everyone struggled to hold onto something but Mari lost her balance and fell overboard. No one noticed due to all the commotion until one of the marines pointed it out.

"Captain! One of the strawhat's went overboard and she's not coming back up!" One of the marine soldiers announced.

"She must be a Devil Fruit user. None of them have noticed yet." The captain looked and sought this to be the perfect opportunity.

"Go get her immediately! Take some sea stone shackles and bring her back!" He ordered as he rubbed his chin, thinking hard. The marine did as he was ordered and jumped into the water to bring back the girl. A few minutes later the marine returned with the girl in his arm. The Captain grinned and was filled with joy.

"Take her to the cell." He ordered.

"Shouldn't we take her to impel down? She is one of the strawhat's after all" the marine questioned. He looked at the marine and smiled.

"No, I have different plans for her" He announced as he walked towards her and put his hand on her chin.

"She will be our bait for the strawhat's. Now, take her away!" He demanded as he turned to face the strawhat's ship.

'I got you now stawhat. You and your entire crew. He snickered as he thought to himself.

Back on the Strawhat ship.

"Where did Mari go?" Luffy asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know… Let's look for her!" Chopper suggested. The crew split into groups of two and started searching the ship for their lost friend. After about 30 minutes they all met back up the deck.

"Did you guys find her?" Nami asked, closely followed by Robin.

"No, no luck here. You guys?" Ussop turned toward Zoro and Sanji. They shook their head and looked at Brook and Franky. They couldn't find her either.

"You don't think she fell when the marines attacked us?" Robin asked. Luffy turned to look at her and then the water. The crew knew he started to get a bit worried.

"Hey guys, look!" Chopper pointed up at the sky. The crew looked up and found a messenger bird was heading their way. It landed right beside Luffy and he took the note off of the bird's leg. With that, the bird flew off.

"What's it say?" Sanji asked. They looked at him and noticed his face was filled with anger as he looked at the note. He crumbled it into a ball, threw it on the floor in front of them and got up.

"Turn the ship around. We have to go back!" He ordered. The crew did not hesitate and di as their captain ordered. Nami picked up the paper and read it. 'We have your little friend. If you want her back, come and get her strawhat' she gasped and dropped the paper. She looked up at Luffy, who was standing on the head of the sunny, and could tell he was mad.

"Are we really going to chase after a Marine ship? This is obviously a trap! Is there nothing else we can do?" Ussop asked nervously.

"We have to go save her!" Luffy stated.

"I guess not then…" Ussop sighed. The crew smiled and knew there was no changing his mind anymore.

MARINE SHIP:

"Hey! Where am I? Someone answer me!" Mari screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

"Shut up already will ya?" One of the guards complained. She started to look around and suddenly remembered what happened.

'That's right…I fell overboard as the marines attacked us…marines….' She thought, trying to scratch her head but couldn't reach it.

'Did I get caught...Crap!' she started shaking her hands back and forth which made the shackles clink.

'I feel…weak….' She. Stopped after a few minutes, running out of strength.

"Luffy will save me ya know! When he finds out that you kidnapped me he will come straight here *bleh*" She announced as she stuck out her tongue at the guard. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"You're just as childish as him. I see how you can be friends….That's what we're counting on sweetie. Why do you think we haven't transported you to Impel Down yet? The Captain has a plan. Once they get here, they will be fired at from more than 50 Marine ships. The Captain called for backup and they should arrive any minute now….you're the bait!" He snickered as he returned to his post in front of her cell.

'Luffy…' she gasped at that thought. Tears rolled down her cheek as she thought of all the bad things that could come from this.

'I guess this is how Ace felt…..Bastards!' All she wanted to do now was punch something but she barely had the strength to stay conscious. She let her head hang and cried.

*Alarm rings: Intruder Alert*

'Luffy' the girl thought immediately. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him. She knew he would come, straight into the trap that was set up for him. The Guard smiled

"Just as planned" he noted as he ran off towards the alarm leaving the girl behind. A few 15 minutes passed and suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"What the Hell do you want now? " She asked in an annoying voice waiting for a response.

"Why are you so annoyed Mira? We came to save you…but if you want to stay in there…." A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw a smiling Luffy in front of her cell. He looked at her and saw the tears on her cheek. His face turned serious.

"Who did this to you Mari?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles. She could tell that he was mad beyond belief.

"The same bastards that did this to Ace. The Marines. They deserve to get their ass kicked!" She screamed as she cried at the thought of her childhood friend being in that position. Luffy's eyes grew wide and filled with rage.

"Gear second, Jet Pistol" he broke the cell door as if it were nothing. He walked towards Mari and took off the shackles.

"Luffy, where did you get the key for these?" she asked as he opened them.

"That guy gave them to me" He smiled as he pointed down the hall at a guard he beat up earlier. Mari couldn't help but smile.

'What have I gotten myself into' she thought as she smiled at him. She tried to get up but failed and fell straight into Luffy's arms, who was standing there ready to catch her. She was still too weak from the shackles. She looked up into Luffy's face and couldn't help but blush a bit. As she looked away, trying to avoid his stare he blushed. He thought it was cute when she hid her face.

"You're obviously too weak to walk so get on my back, I'll carry you." He announced. She kneelt down and Luffy got down in front of her.

"Come on, Hold on tight!" He smiled as he pointed at his back. She smiled and nodded. She knew there was no other choice, not that she minded. The two of them went to the deck of the ship only to find everyone on the ship beaten up and the crew fighting their way through the other marine ships.

"They stole all the fun!" Luffy pouted. Mari smiled and put her head on his back. All her worries were over.

"MUAHAHA! You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?" a deep voice called from behind. There stood the Captain with a sea stone shackle gun. Before Luffy even had time to think he shot off the gun and captured Mari once again, shooting off a net and dragging her back.

"If I can't have you straw hat, I'll just have to take your little friend here instead" He exclaimed as he picked her up by her throat.

"L….Luffy…." she croaked

"Shut up you little brat" he yelled as he threw her across the deck, knocking her unconscious. Luffy looked at his friend and his eyes filled with anger and rage.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" He stated as he walked towards him.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try!" The Captain shouted as he picked up his gun and started shooting towards Luffy.

"Too slow" Luffy dodged every single bullet which started to make the Marine nervous.

"Gear Second" Luffy said calmly as he got into position.

"Is that suppose to..."- 'where did he go?' He thought as he looked at where Luffy was standing 3 seconds ago 'He's fast'

"You should never take your eyes off of your target." A voice from behind him pointed out. He turned only to find no one standing there.

"This is for hurting Mari and for Ace!" A voice from in front of him yelled. He turned around only to find an anger and rage filled face but it was too late.

"Red Hawk!" Luffy yelled as he punched the Marine as hard as he could. The Marine as sent flying into the sky. He calmed down and ran to his friends side

"Mari, Mari are you ok? Wake up" he pleaded with the girl as he held her in his arms. Mari slowly opened her eyes and saw Luffy sitting over her, crying.

"L…Luffy. Why are you crying?" She asked with a confused look on her face. He smiled and wiped the tears off of his face.

"Because I thought I lost you too! Mari…..I love you! I don't want to lose you…" He declared. The girl froze. She didn't know how to respond. She smiled and asked

"Is that why you came to save me?" she blushed as she looked up at his face.

"Always and forever! I'll always be there to save you no matter what!" he answered her with confidence. She smiled as she stared up at him. He looked into her eyes and leaned in as she closed her eyes and di the same. He pressed his lips against hers and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" A voice yelled from behind. They broke their kiss and looked only to find the crew standing behind them smiling. They smiled and blushed as they looked back at each other.

"Yosh! Time to go Mari!" He yelled as he picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go! On to the next adventure!" She exclaimed as she wrapped one arm around his neck and threw the other up into the air. Whit that the Strawhat crew was off unto their next adventure, not knowing where it may lead them but they didn't care. As long as they had each other nothing else mattered. Always and Forever.


End file.
